Brother and Sister Bickering
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: In a - what seems impossible - training session, Ahsoka and Anakin bicker, just like siblings. Features Obi-Wan and Barriss Offe! 6th Story! Please review!


_A Fanfiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks_

_**This is a request from Fallon Skywalker, who is a friend from DeviantART! This is also for Mechto Saber! I hope everyone likes this! Oh, and this story kinda goes with my other story, Torture and Trust.**_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

"…Okay then, you up for it, Snips?" Anakin asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Ahsoka said nothing; she just stared at the Temple steps. "You want me, to walk all the way up the steps, on my hands?" She raised her eye markings at him.

"Yep. This exercise will test your balancing skills. So get down on your hands."

"Aw, come on, Master," Ahsoka whined, "Don't I have enough balance all ready? How do you think I pull off all those cartwheels and flips?"

"Ahsoka," Anakin ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, "Please just listen to me for once."

"Fine." Ahsoka grumbled. She walked over to the steps, and dropped down into a handstand. Anakin tried to hide his chuckle when Ahsoka's headtails fell down beside her head.

"Don't laugh!" She growled. She walked up one step, then the other. Ahsoka's arms wobbled a bit from the strain of holding all her weight – which wasn't too much, but still a hard task. Ahsoka mumbled curses and insults under her breath, quiet enough for only her to hear. She made it up the fifth step, and the completely lost her balance. She fell backwards, and landed on her backside at the bottom of the steps. She grunted then swore loudly.

"Ahsoka, what have I told you about your language?" Anakin asked sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"To not swear. Sorry, Master." Ahsoka said while standing up. She dusted herself off, and then straightened up.

"Walk up the steps again."

Ahsoka sighed angrily, and then went into a handstand. She concentrated, focusing on the steps, her hands, the way she had to keep her body straight, and walking up the dreaded steps which were worn from where many Jedi had walked up and down them. But not on their hands of course. She made it to the eighth step when a noise sounded out the window. Ahsoka's head snapped around towards the window, and she lost balance again. Once again finding herself at the bottom, she angrily hit the ground with her fist.

"Come on, Snips. This should be pretty easy for you, being really flexible and quick. What's wrong?" Anakin's voice hinted teasing, and that just annoyed Ahsoka even more.

"You're making me walk up the temple stairs on my hands! And you know how alert I am! Any little tiny sound makes me whirl around at it! It's not my fault!" Ahsoka yelled. Luckily, no Jedi were around to watch the Master and Padawan bicker. Well, except for Obi-Wan sitting on the bench sipping a cup of tea. They hadn't even noticed him. Obi-Wan smirked and shook his head. He absolutely loved it when Anakin and Ahsoka argued. He found it hilarious. Taking another sip of his tea, he continued to watch the show.

"Aw, come on, Ahsoka! It can't be that hard! Now, do it again."

Ahsoka muttered something and then stood up. _It's a lot harder than it looks, Skyguy. _She thought. Going back onto her hands, Ahsoka concentrated hard. _Come on, you can do this. _

Hearing another _crack _noise outside, Ahsoka resisted the urge to even glace at where it came from. _Just focus, I'm sure it's just an animal or something. _

8… 9… 10… 11… CRACK!

This time the crack was louder, and more distracting. Ahsoka's eyes darted towards the window, and she lost her balance again. When she was at the bottom of the stairs, sitting on her backside and rubbing her head, she heard her Master laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ahsoka snarled.

Anakin didn't reply, he just laughed harder. Amongst Anakin's laughter, she heard a small chuckle. _Master Kenobi. _Ahsoka felt the stripes on her headtails darken with embarrassment.

"Oh, Obi-Wan!" Said Anakin while recovering from his laughing fit, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, "Anyway, please continue your training session. It is most amusing."

"Okay, Master." Anakin turned to his Padawan, "Do it again."

"Master, do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes."

She tried again, and only got up 12 steps. Each time she either heard a noise, or just lost her concentration. She had no idea how many times she had tried now. But she knew it was a lot.

Rubbing her back lekku, Ahsoka stood up and said, "Master, please can I have a break?"

"No, sorry, Snips. Not until you get this right." He answered. Obi-Wan sighed. He knew where this was leading to. Another argument.

"Why? Please, Master? Just a one minute break?" She was practically begging now.

"No, now do it again."

Ahsoka let out a frustrated groan, and then tried again. She was sure it was getting harder and harder each time. Another noise, another hard fall.

After another fall, Ahsoka stood up and marched over to the window.

"Leave it, Ahsoka." Said Anakin.

She didn't answer; she just lent out of the window, and looked around. On the ground, playing with a ball, were a group of 4-5 younglings. Glaring down at the younglings, she yelled, "Hey, could you just shut up for a bit? I'm trying to do something that's _really _hard! Could you just be quiet for twenty minutes? Scram!"

The little eight year olds stared up at the Togruta, who was glaring down at them. The whispered something to one another then fled the scene.

"Gosh, _finally._" Ahsoka muttered. She walked back over to the stairs, and got into a handstand then walked up 15 stairs. It seemed a lot easier to her now that the younglings were gone, but it was still extremely hard. With lots on concentration, and focus, the Togruta Padawan finally made it to the top of the stairs.

"Yes!" Ahsoka shouted in triumph, "I did it! Woo hoo! Yeah!"

Obi-Wan chuckled at Ahsoka's childishness, but she couldn't help it. Anakin just smiled and shook his head. "It's not over yet, Snips." He said.

Ahsoka's face fell immediately. "What do you mean?" She said, sounding a little worried.

"You've got to walk _down_ them, now."

"What? No, no, no. I just went through hell walking up them, now you want me to walk _down _them? Are you being serious?" Ahsoka raised her eye markings in confusion and disbelief.

Anakin smirked and then nodded his head yes. "Come on, Ahsoka. Getting down should be easier."

"You do it then!" She shouted, pointing to all the stairs she walked up.

"No, it's your training session, _you _do it."

Ahsoka let out a frustrated groan and tried walking down the steps. Anakin was right, it _was _easier walking down them, but it was still hard. Her hands were getting sore now, and she was glad she was wearing her gloves. When she was about three quarters of the way, she misplaced a hand and went tumbling down the steps. Ahsoka yelped when she hit her head on the way down. Finding herself at the bottom of the steps once again, she moaned.

"Do it again, Ahsoka."

"Fine." She mumbled. She ran up the stairs, using the Force to make her faster. She dropped down into handstand. _Okay, Ahsoka. You can do this. Just concentrate. Focus… Focus…_

With a great amount of focus and concentration, Ahsoka did it. Just when Ahsoka reached the bottom of the dreaded stairs, Anakin stated clapping, making her lose concentration. Luckily Ahsoka saw it coming and flipped back onto her feet.

"Well done, Snips. I knew that you'd get it, _eventually._"

"Whatever, Master. I did it!"

Obi-Wan got up from the bench he was sitting on, and walked over to the Master and Padawan pair, "Well done, little one. That was quite a difficult for you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Master. And those younglings made it harder." Ahsoka scowled the word 'younglings'.

Barriss Offee was walking by, and ran over to Ahsoka when she noticed her. "Ahsoka, how could you?" She said.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and then said to his Padawan "Ahsoka, what have you done this time?"

Ahsoka glanced at Barriss, and then back at her Master. "Nothing, I _swear_!"

Barriss didn't look convinced, "You just terrified these little younglings by hanging out of a window and yelling at them!" Barriss pointed over to the five younglings in the door way.

"Oh, whoops…"

… … … … … … … .. . ..

**Yeah… So, I didn't know how to end this, so I just did it about the younglings. This one is for you Fallon Skywalker and Mechto Saber! Please review! I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
